1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wig, particularly to the one which can be easily attached and detached, giving a comfortableness in use.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed several means for attaching a wig or a headpiece. For example, the attachment by means of an adhesive tape, an adhesive, one-touch pins and etc. The means using an adhesive tape is the one in which an adhesive tape such as a double-sided tape is stuck to the reverse side of a wig for covering the head so as to fixedly attach the wig onto the head. The means using an adhesive is the one in which an adhesive is directly applied to the hair on the head so as to bond the reverse side of a wig thereto. The means using a one-touch pin is the one where a one-touch pin is provided at the reverse side of a wig so as to fix the wig to the hair, using the pin.
According to the above prior art, however, there have been several problems hereinbelow described. For example, for the means using an adhesive tape, the adhesion is so inferior that it is not suited for the repeated attachment and detachment of a wig.
On the other hand, for the means using an adhesive, if the hair grows where a wig is bonded, bonded portions on the head would be shifted and thus the position of the wig would be displaced or made wobbly. For this reason, the adhesive had to be replaced at the intervals of about 10 to 20 days. Such replacement of adhesive, however, is so difficult for an unskilled user that he had to ask a skilled professional to do so every time of the replacement.
Further, with such prior art, it was impossible for a user to attach or detach a wig whenever he liked, so that he had to wear a wig at all times, and thus there was a problem that he could not wash the hair even in a hot season. Furthermore, for the means using one-touch pin, it is indeed advantageous as it enables the easy attachment and detachment of a wig, but the user would feel pains due to the pin pressing his head when he lay in bed for sleep, and thus there was a problem that the wig had to be detached at the time of sleep. In other words, there have heretofore been no wigs or headpieces which a user can easily attach and detach by himself, with no pains on the head when he lies.